


Hidden Sun

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Relationships: Frankie de Jong/Sergio Busquez





	Hidden Sun

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/)  


#  [CC](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/cecilia-thorout)
  * [归档](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/rss)



[12](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/post/1d28d0ea_1c6d1af41)

[10](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/post/1d28d0ea_1c6d1af41)

##  [【布斯克茨＆德容】隐阳（一发完）](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/post/1d28d0ea_1c6d1af41)

Bromance向（比友情多但不是爱情），双方家人女友全部出场，现实向。  


这段时间关于足球一点思考和怨念的混合体。

送给微博上的@离散线代，她说想看老布和德容的文很久了。

布斯克茨

在弗朗基-德容官宣转会巴塞罗那后，一直以隐形和低调著称的布斯克茨首次开通了个人社交媒体账号。

被记者问起，他说：“作为巴萨第二队长，我有必要这样来增强球队的影响力。”

然后，在不到三个月后，巴萨和阿贾克斯在两天不到的时间里先后被逆转淘汰出冠军杯。他们曾经离一场巴萨vs阿贾克斯的克鲁伊夫德比的欧冠决赛如此接近，但最终泡沫脆生生地破碎，只留下幻影。

那一天之后，布斯克茨的账号再也没有更新过。

回程的飞机上布斯克茨晕晕乎乎地做了一个梦，也许只是回忆：六岁的他被妈妈抱在腿上，身边坐着哥哥姐姐，一大家子兴奋地挤在电视机屏幕前，孩子们大声吵嚷着，兴奋地期待着1994年的欧冠决赛。他们都知道父亲作为替补门将不太可能出场，但这不影响他们的心情，一双双小小的眼珠紧紧地盯着像素不高的屏幕，镜头每次略过一个貌似父亲的人他们就开始尖叫，互相打闹。

孩子们并不担心比赛结果。拜托，他们怎么可能输。他们是属于克鲁伊夫的伟大梦之队，他们刚刚取得队史史无前例的西甲四连冠，他们有科曼，有劳德鲁普，还有拿遍荣誉的霹雳火和世界第一后腰瓜迪奥拉。

25年前的那场比赛和刚刚结束的那场比赛的场景混在一起，比分交融，让他猛地抽搐了一下，梦境戛然而止，他眼前的是暗淡的飞机座位椅背。

Elena被吵醒了，她伸手搂住他的肩膀：“怎么了？”

“没什么，睡吧。”他伸手握住她放在他肩膀上的手。

“别去想比赛了，Mi Vida.”

“好。”

恩佐刚学会跑步，还不是很稳的时候，已经在家里追着一切能滚动的东西跑了。Elena举着手机追着儿子拍，喜滋滋地上传到队里的太太群里，女孩们争着夸赞动作标准，速度奇快，以后一定是传奇中场大师。

可他不太确定自己是否希望儿子去踢足球。

他摊在沙发上，眼角余光看着儿子踢着罐子跑来跑去，想象着长大的儿子和自己一样被噩梦惊醒时的脸。

他又想起自己告诉父母决定做职业运动员时候，父亲脸上欲言又止的表情。老布斯克茨没有说出口的东西，他到接近职业生涯末端的此刻才完全懂得。

德容

第二晚，阿贾克斯落败，被巴萨更惨一点儿的是，他们是在主场几万名球迷面前被逆转。德容没有做恶梦，不过他分别趴在德里赫特和Mikky怀里哭了一会儿。

他哭那些呼喊着他名字的球迷黯淡下来的眼睛。

“好吧，至少你要去巴塞罗那了。”德里赫特拍着他头说，对方在两人之中永远更像那个大两岁的人。

这句话让他高兴了起来，不愧是好友，总知道他最爱听什么。

“我们下半场踢成一坨屎，巴萨还要我吗？不会毁约吗？”他心情一好就喜欢笑，以及开玩笑。

德里赫特做了个鬼脸：“他们敢毁，约翰（克鲁伊夫）就敢跳出来打他们。”

德容随着百里红妆嫁来巴萨。

当时，他和阿贾克斯一起结束一个接近完美的赛季（不像倒霉的巴萨输掉了国王杯决赛，他们赢了荷兰杯），差一点点三冠王的成绩对阿贾克斯来说算是远超出期待，每个人都很高兴，包机飞来巴塞罗那度假。他得知阿贾克斯为他又包大巴又买报纸头条时感到一丝惊惧，不太确定这样高调是否是个好主意——但他看到自己亮相时如海潮般欢呼的球迷时，最后一丝疑虑与担忧也被驱散——这些就是看着他的荷兰先辈踢球长大的球迷，这就是他将为之奋斗和拼搏一生的地方。

他站在诺坎普中央挥手，足下绿草茵茵，四面长风浩瀚，他的金发在阳光下猎猎飞舞。

已经有许多巴萨球员联系过他：发来短信的登贝莱、苏亚雷斯，打来电话的梅西，询问他是否需要西语帮助的特尔施特根、拉基蒂奇和西莱森。他在刚到达的头几个星期满口挂着“谢谢”，脸上时刻都情不自禁地流出笑容，因为他实在是不知道要如何表达感激，才足够回报新队友和球迷对他无穷无尽的爱。

不过他也知道，在一派祥和的表面之下，有暗流在涌动。同位置竞争永远是球员之间最残酷的话题，他像所有的年轻人一样热爱社交网络，自然也知道球迷热烈讨论着布斯克茨上赛季的下滑（特别是在他们友谊赛上布斯克茨因为传球失误送了切尔西前锋一个单刀，让对方破门后，这种议论声更强烈了）。有记者问他要顶掉谁的位置，是布斯克茨还是拉基蒂奇，他一律说我服从教练安排，说我不希望顶替任何人，我需要从他们身上学习。

他说的是完完全全的真心话，作为一个压根没踢过五大联赛的年轻人，队里几乎每个人都是前辈，他深知自己需要更多的时间来证明和学习。但这无助于避免媒体的猜测和讨论。看过哪怕区区几场比赛的人都知道他最擅长的位置是中圈附近，那么，他的到来本身就已经是对现在站在这个位置上的那个人的挑衅。

而那个人已经在那个位置上站了十年。

无论在巴萨还是西班牙，无论是在瓜迪奥拉、蒂托、马蒂厄、恩里克、巴尔韦德还是博斯克、洛佩特吉手下，他一直都是后腰位置的第一人选，从未被动摇，从未被撤换。尽管由于踢球方式的问题，他出道以来球迷就一直质疑声不断，但在所有世界级教练的眼中，他从来都不可代替。

当时的布斯克茨年仅22岁，和他现在一样大。

十年之后，无论德容自己是否愿意，他要么改变踢球习惯去踢左右中前卫，要么就得完成一件十年之内没有人能做到的事情：代替布斯克茨。

布斯克茨

在上赛季的国家队比赛日期间，有记者问布斯克茨：“你认为现阶段最像你的年轻球员是谁？”

他想了一下，回答：“罗德里。”

那小伙子最后去了曼城，他的恩师瓜迪奥拉的球队，一个极其明智的选择。他知道有球迷在期待他回答德容，但他看过对方的比赛，德容和他并不像，更喜欢持球推进，处理球思路也和他不同，如果将来他代替自己出任主力后腰，球队将会经历一段比较艰难的磨合期。

但这无法掩盖德容身上的光芒，自己的老大哥哈维在采访里盛赞这个孩子，说他“将会代表巴萨的一个时代。”他很少见哈维在采访里用这么重的语气夸除了梅西和佩普之外的人。媒体已经炒了一个夏天的布斯克茨接班人，他无动于衷，继续按照自己的方式踢球，这是当时佩普和博斯克最喜欢他的一点：极其低调，但在场上极其聪明，永远想得比对方球员快一步。而今，这也变成了媒体攻击他“不肯承担责任”、“老球员话语权过大”、“自己父亲是老巴萨球员，自己是拉玛西亚的，比梅西还根正苗红”的点。但其实，上赛季那场惨败后，他和特尔施特根是唯二在赛后采访中对球迷道歉的球员，人总是太容易忘记。

他再没有更新自己的社交账号，他偶尔觉得自己应该发些什么，后来都找理由说服了自己让页面空着，然后关掉软件。

沉默和顺其自然是他自出道以来处理几乎所有争议的方式，这次他当然也准备这样度过。不管怎么说，拿出成绩和表现才是让所有攻击者闭嘴的不二法则。

十年来他一直这样想，但随着自己的年龄也跨过30岁的大关，他一直如磐石般稳固的自信旁边，慢慢生长出一些杂草：他知道自己能拿出成绩和表现，但问题是，他不剩太多时间来证明了。

磐石般的自信会在每次失败后生长出一些裂缝，然后又被用自己更好的表现和打赢的比赛弥补回来。但他知道，总有一天自己修补的速度赶不上裂痕生长的速度，那就是他应该离开的那一天了。

他经常想起自己的老前辈们，想着如果是他们会怎样处理这样的问题。哈维在世界杯上被博斯克当作5-1替罪羊摁在板凳上的时候，他怎么想？伊涅斯塔上个赛季打了六十分钟就开始气喘吁吁的时候，他怎么想？还有永远热血的、顽强的普伊，在无法实现对皮克“踢到四十岁”的承诺的时候，他又怎么想？

自然而然他也会想起跟在老前辈身旁的那个自己，一个眼神不像他现在这样疲惫的少年，在那场6-2里皮克踢进第六个球的时候跟博扬一起站起来高呼。他总是忍不住将那时候的自己跟现在比较，自己的踢法十年没有变过，但为什么现在自己如此力不从心？是足球技战术进化得不适合他了吗？并不是，十年前所有主帅也都更青睐强悍的防守后腰；是奔跑速度下降？他一直并不需要很高的速度；所以那到底是什么？

夏天悠闲的假期里，看着儿子在沙滩上奔跑，跟妻子在丛林里漫步，还有独自一人每日健身保持身体状态时，他眼前时不时会出现那个十年前在四个皇马中场的围攻下从容转身的少年，他现在仍然能做到，但有些东西不同了，而他并不懂那是什么。

他伸手去碰那个少年，幻影碎了。

在从度假返回训练场之前，他已经调整好了心理状态，重新回到冷静沉着的那个他。球队有人离去，有新人到来，梅西打完美洲杯还在休假，他就自然地在季前赛里承担起了队长帮助新队员尽快融入的义务。

新人中，德容让他眼前一亮。他已经从所有的采访和比赛录像里得知这个孩子是多么出色，但见到真人、与他一起吃饭、闲聊、训练和比赛过后，他遇到的问题是，德容比他想的还要好，好许多倍。

这个孩子身上有一种天然的吸引力，让所有人都没法不爱他，不单球迷，登贝莱和托迪博这些同龄的年轻人简直快粘在德容身上了。那种迷人感有一点像年轻时的罗纳尔迪尼奥或者梅西，但除了高超的球技外，他的招牌是他的笑容，和小罗那种充满灵动与活力的、让人发疯般爱上足球本身的微笑不太一样，德容的笑是阳光的、属于青春与希望的。

他偶尔怀疑这是不是部分荷兰人的共性。有些人就是永远都不会老去，就像克鲁伊夫六十多岁了还每天含着棒棒糖，七十多岁了还在专栏中写文章骂人，他们从伦勃朗的画里走下来在人间玩一阵，玩腻了就回到画里去，那里有无尽的春天。

但这种吸引力无法抗拒。

一开始德容还比较拘谨，只跟阿莱尼亚、托迪博和登贝莱他们这些年轻相仿的球员玩，对每个年纪比他大许多的球员说话都过于客气。

他们一起度过日本行和美国行的日子之后，每个人都更放松了些，他在不知不觉中帮助德容帮得有些太多，以至于对方在媒体上特别把他提出来感谢，他才发现自己居然在过去几个星期里对他像老爸一样唠唠叨叨。问他在巴塞罗那的房子，带他去球队训练的停车场和健身房，告诉他更衣室每个人的一些喜好，以及巴萨需要什么样的中场，巴萨和阿贾克斯有什么不同……他这是在帮助巴萨的未来，他这样说服自己，平复一下惯例被打破的不适感。这种事以前都是普约尔和哈维来做，后来轮到小白和梅西，不过就算是今年，他也并没有平等地对每一个新人都这样关心。

德容

几个星期前，当布斯克茨真人第一次站在他面前，跟他握手致意时，他紧张得快发抖了。一方面是对方是他最喜欢的球员之一，他在签约完成那天被采访时盛赞对方是“世界第一的防守型中场”；另一方面是他不确定布斯克茨对自己的态度，不像任何情绪都挂上脸的自己，布斯克茨的脸大部分时候平淡无波，起码在电视机镜头前是这样。

按照他的一些浅薄的了解，瓜迪奥拉的经典中场三人中，哈维喜欢把所有的观点全说出来，无论时机是否合适，也不管是否会有人因此不开心；伊涅斯塔和布斯克茨都并不喜欢评论其他人，但安德烈斯是过于善良，过于擅长体会他人心情，以至于总是往最好的方面想其他人；布斯克茨的沉默则不同，他是一口深井，他的攻击性不像哈维那样锋芒毕露，而是深藏起来，偶尔搞点小动作，狠狠叮咬对手一口。

他仿佛什么都知道，但又什么都不说，像条慵懒地蜷缩在枯叶堆里的蛇，低调到与环境融为一体，但其实将方圆一百米内的地动感受得清清楚楚。

德容已经准备好几套说辞来表达媒体上说我要顶替掉你不是真的，我只想向你学习，为此还多背了好几个西语单词。但站在他面前时，他背过的句子一句都想不起来，只能傻乎乎地笑着跟对方握手——天啊，对方的手臂和身形就像电视上那么瘦削，怪不得相传巴萨队里布斯克茨的绰号是章鱼呢——他确实四肢瘦得有点像章鱼触手了。对方露出他那种常见于海报和招贴画的一排牙齿的笑容：“欢迎，欢迎。叫我布斯（Busi）吧。”

那些背过的话最终没有用上。事实上，德容发现私下的布斯克茨和他留给媒体和公众的印象可以说大相径庭，但到底哪些地方不同，他又说不出来。

某些时刻，他觉得自己看到了那个球迷口中的布斯克茨，阴翳、冷漠，躲进阴影里让自己凭空隐形，比如在队内分组比赛输了以后，比如媒体又编了一篇针对更衣室的报道之后。但大部分时候他对于布斯克茨对自己的态度，简直可以用“受宠若惊”来形容。对方给他的帮助之大让他忍不住在记者提问时忘记了谨慎，冲镜头感谢了对方一通。后来记者果然找到了布斯克茨本人要印证他的话，对方很得体又严谨地回夸了他几句。

他不知道这样算不算融入了更衣室，但他确定的是，他每次来到更衣室，发现自己的柜子上的名字旁边就是梅西、布斯克茨和格列兹曼他们，都得掐一把自己，感觉在做梦。

夏天的日子过得十分快乐，他们友谊赛打得不错，但是到了赛季正式开始时，梅西在训练的第一天就拉伤了他的比目鱼肌，这是一个不祥的讯号。

德容偶尔想，说巴塞罗那是梅西一个人的球队应该是真的。因为他受伤后，巴萨阴霾密布，包括他自己。他对所有记者说他能打中场的所有位置，这是真的，只不过他有适应和不适应之分。教练将他安排到了左中场，右中场有时是罗贝托，有时是阿图尔。无论和谁，他们的默契还远远没达到最佳水平，媒体已经开始出现零星质疑他的声音。

他第一次体会到了巴萨中场竞争的残酷性。以前在阿贾克斯他习惯了如果有人偶尔表现不好，是能够再给机会的，但阿莱尼亚在他们输给毕包后就立刻被从大名单里踢了出去，和他关系很好的托迪博一直没得到上场机会，上赛季铁打主力的拉基蒂奇变得可有可无。

球迷也是偏心的。他们所有人的价值只在于场上的表现，比如横空出世的小将法蒂，占据了所有报纸的头条，令人完全忘了另一位之前出色的小将普吉。

他们成绩不佳，压力一下子激增。沉闷的阴云笼罩着更衣室，每个人话都比平时少了很多。在梅西不在时，布斯克茨就是第一队长，但他显然非常不擅长鼓励气氛的讲话一类东西，在赛后德容看出来他努力地尝试了，但也只能说出一些“我们不够专注，应该更好地集中注意力”一类无力的话来。

这不能怪他，德容想，人和人是不同的。他稍有一些遗憾没法更早地来到巴萨，和普约尔一起踢踢球，听说他是个特别有号召力和团结队友能力的队长。

想到这里，他突然发现，尽管已经来巴萨快两个月了，尽管已经和队友们熟悉起来很久，但他其实对布斯克茨本人一无所知。他曾问过布斯克茨以前在瓜迪奥拉手下踢球的感受，和哈维和伊涅斯塔一起踢球的感受，但对方将他这个问题轻巧地回避了过去，就像躲避对方球员一次铲球那样简单随意。他们的话题更多是以他自己为中心，谈他的适应、谈他的身体和饮食、谈巴塞罗那。

训练场上，他们准备开始抢圈。德容抬头遇到了布斯克茨的目光，后者的脸色十分灰暗。他冲布斯克茨表示善意地笑了笑，对方很快地移开了目光。

重新开始胜利，这是唯一能让全队回到正轨的方法，让笑容挂回每个人的脸上。德容这样想着，接住皮克传来的球，将它踢给阿图尔。

布斯克茨

自夏天以来，显然是由于自己流露出的善意，德容喜欢找他问问题，讨论足球和战术，巴塞罗那和加泰罗尼亚，西语不好就夹杂上英语比划。

他很喜欢德容，他知道自己完全不了解那个男孩，不知道他的童年是怎样度过的，不知道他有哪些亲密好友，不知道他和女友的爱情故事，不知道他为何总会露出那种明亮的笑容。他知道自己爱他仅仅是因为他爱自己，德容跟那个越来越频繁地出现在他眼前的幻影缓慢地重合了，那个年轻时能从后场将所有脏球洗干净，舒服地传送给前场的自己。他爱他就像在爱年轻时的自己。也许这种想法不太尊重人，但德容不会读心术，思想也无罪，他这样宽慰自己，让自己能够放肆地这样多想一会儿。

但自从巴萨的成绩越来越糟后，他发现自己总在不自觉地盯着德容看，同时在躲避对方的目光。他强迫自己在所有人面前开口说话鼓气，像过去的普约尔那样，但他永远做不到，他更学不会老队长那样在场上吼人。

在几次不成功的尝试后，他闭嘴了，避免再做无用的努力。

裂缝在磐石上生长，他撑住石头，试图修补，但这块石头经历过太多岁月的打磨，已经风化得有些厉害。他一直试图遮掩这个事实，因此不能面对德容投来的关切的目光：那就像十年前的自己在看着他，用目光询问：

“你身体还没下滑，但心为何已经垂垂老矣？”

他开始尝试着躲开德容，不能做得太明显，否则德容自己会发现外，媒体可能会特别喜欢这种新闻。他训练结束后回家得特别早，跟妻子和孩子待在一起，教恩佐几个新的单词，给Elena买束花，让足球在他生活里的比重变少一些。

他坚信自己并不害怕跟德容的竞争，这当然又是另一回事——但以前比赛前他从不关心首发名单，因为他知道自己一定在上面，而现在呢，每次首发名单出来之前，他的心都是半悬着的。

事情改变了，无论他承不承认，无论他接不接受。

Elena告诉他，有一次这赛季他没首发的比赛，恩佐坐在沙发上抱着恐龙，眼睛盯着电视机，突然抬起头来问她：“爸爸在哪里？他不在电视机上。”

她不知道怎么回答，于是说：“别担心宝贝，爸爸很快就会上去的。”

他很幸运，因为遇到了瓜迪奥拉，他打替补的时间只有两年不到，就挤走了亚亚图雷。因此，他以前无法理解像伊涅斯塔那样创下西甲“进入比赛大名单却没上场的时间最长的人”的记录，从17岁就有一队出场记录，但到接近24岁才站稳主力是怎样耐心的等待与煎熬？他钦佩年轻的伊涅斯塔的沉稳与勇气，然而，照现在这样下去，估计他很快就有机会尝试了，他苦笑着想。

德容

每次主场比赛前，他开车经过诺坎普的门口驶向停车场时，都会特意放慢一点速度，好看看树立在门口的克鲁伊夫雕像。

刚揭幕的雕像在夕阳下闪闪发光。

巴塞罗那的第一位荷兰人，当年看着他首秀的球迷，今天也在为自己欢呼吗？照在约翰身上的阳光，拂过他金发的地中海海风，万千球迷呼喊着的声浪，是哪一项让他爱上了这个城市？观众席中有些苍颜白发的老人，他们之中有哪些人是亲眼见证着一代代荷兰人跟随着约翰的脚步，来到这异国的土地，在这块草坪上跑过？他们都为谁呐喊过、流泪过？为谁千里迢迢来到球场，只为亲眼见他一面？欢乐的人群之中，他偶尔会看见自己的球衣，一种温暖的感觉从周身流过，仿佛被泡在热水里。

就因为这样，所以当他赛季初表现出奇地差的时候（每个人都有这样的时候），总有无数双失望的眼睛跟着他，让他夜不能寐。

布斯克茨之外，马克（特尔施特根）是另一个很乐意帮助他的人，也许是因为他们都能很好地说英语，也许是因为自己让他想起另一个荷兰人。他有一次怎么也无法从比赛失利中走出来时，对方特意过来拍了拍他的肩膀：“我来这里第三年时，球迷还在网上说我出击居然放低身子让对方吊门，守门员十二岁的基本功都没学好。”

他勉强笑了笑。

有几次训练结束时布斯克茨从他身边匆匆走过，他张大嘴巴想叫住他，但最后又闭上了。

他想帮忙，但不知道如何撬开对方身上那道坚硬的壳。他们的性格完全是南辕北辙，但他能感受到一些他们在球场上的连结，那种连结很难形容，就像在挑M&N巧克力豆儿的时候碰巧都拿出了一颗绿色的一样。 

  


  


布斯克茨

九年前的那个夏天，欧洲冠军的世界杯之旅第一场就败在了瑞士脚下，国内舆论沸腾了。所有的矛盾和焦点都指向同一个人，一个22岁的世界杯新秀，两年前他还在打西乙b。包括巴塞罗那的球迷：就是他在三个月前的假摔间接害得巴萨被淘汰出欧冠，特别是败在了穆里尼奥脚下，尤其丢脸。

当时他的队友都是欧洲冠军，只有他还什么都不是，却轻易占据了首发位置。

“如果我能选择做一名什么样的球员，”博斯克赛后采访中却说，“我会希望自己成为布斯克茨那样的，他的踢球方式是完美的。”

博斯克自己球员时代也是一名传奇后腰。

年轻时报纸上对他的非议和攻击，和眼前媒体对德容的窃窃私语重合了起来。时光荏苒，而足球界并没有什么新鲜事，变的是球员自己，新秀变成了西班牙队里唯一的巴塞罗那人（阿尔巴受伤了）。而当时他面对非议，有许多的前辈帮他承担责任，帮他面对媒体，卖走亚亚图雷的瓜迪奥拉，为他说话的博斯克，还有老大哥哈维和普约尔，他得以安稳地躲在幕后。现在轮到他变成了老大哥，轮到他为年轻人做同样的事。

而年轻人德容并不需要。他比他更有勇气。

他一直都知道，有朝一日德容能做得和自己一样好，甚至更好时，自己也该走了：巴塞罗那从不养闲人。哈维曾希望蒂亚戈能接替自己在队里的位置，巴萨花了队史第一转会费买来库蒂尼奥，希望他能代替伊涅斯塔：他们都未能如愿。

蒂亚戈去拜仁的那天，哈维表面上表达了祝福，私底下气得要死。巴萨经历了很久失去他们的阵痛，到了今天，当阿图尔扛住防守球员在诺坎普转圈时，观众席上仍然会响起热烈的掌声。每个人都知道他们想起了谁。

他不知道自己会不会得到这样的待遇，他希望最好不要：沉默、内敛到几乎隐形一直是他的习惯，他离开的时候也应该是这样的：像一滴泪融入雨中。

训练结束，他走向德容的方向，在打闹的德容和托迪博看见他走过来，仿佛捣蛋学生见到老师一般一骨碌从地上爬起来：他们还是有些怵他，特别是这几天他对德容的态度如此奇怪……对方肯定也发觉了。急于打破尴尬的气氛，他突然说：“我和佩德罗以前也会这么玩。”

没等对面两个小孩反应，他补充说：“然后我们当时见到佩普就像你们刚才见到我一样。”

他和德容一起爆发出大笑，西语更差一点的托迪博疑惑地看了他们一眼后跟着笑了起来。

他终是能够将眼前的年轻人同那个随着时光逝去的幻影区别开，一阵愧疚涌上心头，因为对方一直对他足够真诚，而他对对方隐瞒了太多，关于自己的私心。现在他准备好像一个普通和正常的朋友那样去与对方相处了。

这不难，对德容打开心扉比对大部分其他人要容易得多。

“周五我们没有训练，想来我家吗？”他未经思考脱口而出，随后立刻发现这样问过于唐突。在年轻人疑惑的目光里他慌忙找补道：“呃，我家人都很想见你，我们可以在后院里吃饭和踢球，你上次不是问过我关于瓜迪奥拉时代的事吗？我有很多的故事可以说。嗯，你可以带Mikky来，她可以认识一下Elena。”

他略显狼狈地补充上最后一句，但他由于紧张而语速过快，德容不得不请他再说一次。他又说了一次，夹杂了几个英语单词，然后德容被他的滑稽的口音逗得哈哈大笑，他的心此刻明亮如巴塞罗那的阳光。

回到家，恩佐从院子里跑出来开门，胖胖的小脚丫旁边躺着一个空的矿泉水瓶。儿子的脚还不够力气，踢不动哪怕是最小的足球。他的眼睛突然有些热，蹲下身去把儿子抱起来。

“过几天有个小哥哥要来我们家，让他教你踢球好不好？”他吻着儿子软软的发顶，小孩仰起头来嗷呜一声咬了他下巴一口，奶声奶气地说“好”。

END

我特别喜欢这种“位置冲突的球员之间的继承又竞争的关系”，这样的文早就想写了，一开始是想写狮森，但还没来得及森森就离开了巴萨。相似的cp还有梅西小罗，但我不敢写梅西。瓜掐其实是这种cp的绝佳范本，但这两个人我都太喜欢不敢写（是两个人都太难写）。So……我一直觉得布斯克茨是个球迷还未开发的宝藏男孩，球迷吹他黑他全都集中在球技方面，让我感觉有很大一部分东西被忽略了：他是个很有意思的人啊。德容不说了，我们的宝贝小王子大可爱！

  


  
[● 巴萨](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%B4%E8%90%A8)[● 布斯克茨](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%83%E6%96%AF%E5%85%8B%E8%8C%A8)[● 弗朗基德容](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%97%E6%9C%97%E5%9F%BA%E5%BE%B7%E5%AE%B9)[● 德容](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%B7%E5%AE%B9)  


  
[评论(11)](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/post/1d28d0ea_1c6d1af41)  
[热度(40)](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/post/1d28d0ea_1c6d1af41)

  


### 评论(11)

### 热度(40)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://sirius373.lofter.com/) [Elenros.](https://sirius373.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](https://sirius373.lofter.com/) [Elenros.](https://sirius373.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://tangyuanweihuasheng.lofter.com/) [汤圆味花生](https://tangyuanweihuasheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://langsansui659.lofter.com/) [狼三岁🐺](https://langsansui659.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://qingkongzhijin877.lofter.com/) [青空之烬](https://qingkongzhijin877.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://dadoudanbai.lofter.com/) [Brrrrrrrrrru](https://dadoudanbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://itislovely.lofter.com/) [人间卧底](https://itislovely.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://alghadchimescunt.lofter.com/) [AlghadX](https://alghadchimescunt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://zhijiuliunian.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://zhijiuliunian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://jiaotanflag.lofter.com/) [焦炭弗莱格](https://jiaotanflag.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://jiaotanflag.lofter.com/) [焦炭弗莱格](https://jiaotanflag.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://itislovely.lofter.com/) [人间卧底](https://itislovely.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://1005067976.lofter.com/) [Burial.](https://1005067976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yilaikesi791.lofter.com/) [枯藤老树昏鸦](https://yilaikesi791.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://lllllyciao.lofter.com/) [Sucre🌠](https://lllllyciao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://h-tuanzhang-h.lofter.com/) [熊大杏](https://h-tuanzhang-h.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://zhiyu319.lofter.com/) [徵羽](https://zhiyu319.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://enzyme259.lofter.com/) [Enzyme](https://enzyme259.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://enzyme259.lofter.com/) [Enzyme](https://enzyme259.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://jianzhujuntan.lofter.com/) [简竹君檀](https://jianzhujuntan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://18930430.lofter.com/) [原子安妮](https://18930430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://jane6199.lofter.com/) [Jane](https://jane6199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://hanyihe.lofter.com/) [西行缘](https://hanyihe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://hanyihe.lofter.com/) [西行缘](https://hanyihe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://yamoos.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://yamoos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://fengyanzhuobing.lofter.com/) [韶光贱](https://fengyanzhuobing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://alittlebit191.lofter.com/) [shshshh](https://alittlebit191.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/) [CC](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://luorishanhe.lofter.com/) [一枕星河梦](https://luorishanhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://heafield.lofter.com/) [Heafield](https://heafield.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://gymnopdie.lofter.com/) [头孢配酒](https://gymnopdie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://gymnopdie.lofter.com/) [头孢配酒](https://gymnopdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://liuxiaorou717.lofter.com/) [刘小肉、](https://liuxiaorou717.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://dongjingyeweiyang.lofter.com/) [LostinTokyo](https://dongjingyeweiyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://2775728725.lofter.com/) [colourful](https://2775728725.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://cuicuisha075.lofter.com/) [老普洱与假酒](https://cuicuisha075.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://zhangzaishushangdelizijun.lofter.com/) [长在树上的栗子君](https://zhangzaishushangdelizijun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://liz80719.lofter.com/) [liz](https://liz80719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zhangzaishushangdelizijun.lofter.com/) [长在树上的栗子君](https://zhangzaishushangdelizijun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://la-incognita.lofter.com/) [冥河畔的碎骨居](https://la-incognita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/post/1d28d0ea_1c6f2ccc4)

[ 下一篇 ](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/post/1d28d0ea_1c63d42a9)

  
© [CC](https://cecilia-thorout.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':4,ContextValue:'&copy&nbspCC'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
